Imagine
by Scenro
Summary: Roy Mustang was on an asignment to meet the Elric brothers when he dragged Riza Hawkeye along. As Riza sat down bored and waiting Roy to finish his work her ands Winry decided to play an interesting game.Read to find out more. XD R&R ! ONeShot.


**:Imagine:**

((Based after a game my friend and I have made up since we were 12 and have been playing ever since. We are 17 now and still playing! XD))

It was a light summer day when Roy Mustang decided to follow the Elric's to Resembol, bringing his favorite subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, along with him. He had some business to attend to with the two boys. Knocking on the Rockbell's he saw Aunt Pinako answer it. She nodded half smiling, something she wouldn't do if she didn't know the man. Inviting them in, she watched as Roy walked strait to the Elric's room to talk to them about there next assignment. Riza followed only so far as the living room and sat down on a couch. Aunt Pinako went back to her previous work in the kitchen.

After a while Riza sighed bored. She watched as Winry walked into the room and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello"

"Hello." Riza nodded in return.

She leaned back on the couch and watched as Winry came over to join her.

"You bored?" Winry asked.

Riza nodded. She was bored. Very bored.

Winry sighed.

"Me too, there's no new auto mail requests lately, I'm almost tempted to break Edward's auto mail so I can have something to do."

"Hmm.." came Riza's response. Than an idea hit her as she smiled.

"Hey Winry, do you want to play a game?"

Winry looked up at Riza curiously.

"What kind of game? How do you play?"

"It's a fun game really. The object of the game is to describe a guy that we both know in anyway possible and tell the opponent to imagine them in something. The first person who freaks out from disgust loses. So do you want to play?"

Winry looked at Riza quizzically for a moment than nodded.

"Okay! Sure!"

"Alright, I'll go first." Riza paused for a moment than smiled. "Imagine Havoc in a ballerina costume break dancing at a community ball."

Winry laughed at the idea than started her own.

"Well how about this! Imagine Fuery in a leather strapped combat suite with no pans but a leather thong, walking down central headquarters."

Riza broke out laughing.

"You're good at this! Okay my turn now…. Hmmm… imagine… Alphonse without his loincloth…."

They both paused for a moment and shivered as Alphonse walked by in his amour. He looked at the two girls confused a moment and inched out of the room crept out by there disgusted faces.

"Alright…shoot me if I ever say that again." Riza said scared of herself. Winry nodded.

"Sure, well continue?"

Riza nodded.

"Alright my go. He how about this? Imagine Envy with pink hair and orange skin, with an Oommpa loompa costume on."

They both looked at each other than burst out laughing as Envy came up from the floor of the Rockbell's house. Winry gawked at him from the random appearance.

"You basterd! How dare you! Don't say that again!"

Envy said with a slight British accent and ran away crying. Riza and Winry watched him as he crashed through the house's wall leaving a large hole, and ran off.

They both sat there in silent shock.

"Well that was weird. " Riza started.

"Yea"

"What are you going to do about the wall?"

"I'll make Edward fix it."

"I see." Riza stared at Winry slyly for a moment.

"Well it is my turn and the game isn't over yet. So here I go." She cleared her throat.

"Imagine…Edward……" Riza noticed Winry twitch. "No shirt, a Speedo, … on a stage, pole dancing,… and singing the "Milkshake" song."

Riza finished and literally fell off the couch laughing at Winry's expression. Shaking her head, Winry's expression turned from a beet red blush, than to a very disturbed expression, than finally angry all within a second.

"OH YEAH!" she said almost screaming." Well imagine this!" Winry put her hands on her hips and sneered slightly at Riza whose smile faded and she looked up at her glaring.

"What?" she stated.

Winry's sneer turned into an evil grin.

"Imagine…let's say… Roy Mustang." She almost laughed as she saw Riza tense up and straiten herself.

"In a white netted see through Speedo, with no shirt and skin covered in glistening oil." Winry paused to add up slight suspense, but more so to keep herself from cracking up in the middle at seeing Riza's face. She continued.

"Pool dancing; in a tub of purple died whip cream that stuck to his hair and almost every ripple of his body, and his face in a luscious smile, his eyes gleaming just for you Riza, begging you to join him."

She finished off in a cool tone and saw Riza's face, fire red and in complete unmoving shock. Winry fell backwards hitting her head n the coffee tale, but not hard as she laughed so hard. She couldn't even breathe or control herself. It was a while before she clammed down but only after Aunt Pinako had told her to quite down. She looked at Riza who still had the same expression on her face.

"So I guess that means I win?"

Riza finally snapped out of her trance and looked up at Winry.

"Yea, you win. That's the first time too, normally I never lose."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

The two smiled at each other. Than suddenly Winry turned completely pale as she saw the two men who stood behind Riza. One had a white netted Speedo, and another in a normal navy blue Speedo. They both had no shirts.

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL!" one of them screamed.

"YEA! What the Shrimp said!" The other yelled out trying to hide himself.

"Don't CaLL ME THat! And YEA!"

The two girls turned to stare blankly at Roy and Edward.

"What... happened?" Winry chocked out, trying to keep herself from either screaming or laughing, she didn't know which.

"That's what we want to know!" Edward yelled.

"Envy just ran up to us, stripped us of our clothes and made us wear these ridiculous things saying it was apart of a game you two were playing." Roy added.

Riza snapped out of the shock first. "Did he have orange skin, pink hair, and wearing an Oommpa Loompa costume?"

Roy nodded. "Yea... why…wait how do-"Roy stopped dead sentence as he watched Alphonse walk by.

Riza was about to start snickering as Winry already have been, they all turned dead silent as Alphonse walked by without his loincloth. Everyone, even Edward stared in complete horror at Alphonse who didn't notice them as he was minding his own business. When Alphonse finally did notice them it was only until after they had screamed and ran. That's when Alphonse found himself alone. Only Aunt Pinako was around, yelling from the kitchen for everyone to just 'shut up already.'

((Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Its almost 119 degrees out and I'm sitting next to a fan writing this because we have no A/C … its agony! I'm dying man! … oh well. Please Review! REVIEW! AGHHH!... . …review?... ))


End file.
